<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Donquixote Farms by Altanimegf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972452">Donquixote Farms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altanimegf/pseuds/Altanimegf'>Altanimegf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Copypasta, Humor, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Short One Shot, farmer corazon, law is the farmers son, luffy is a traveling nomad tryna find a warm barn to rest for the night, not me working on stupid one shots instead of writing the next chapter for my WIP, this is entirely based off a copypasta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altanimegf/pseuds/Altanimegf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God I miss the days when you could show up to a stranger’s farm and he’d say “What’s your name, boy?” and you’d take off your hat and hold it to your chest to better let him see your face and reply “Why I ain’t got none, sir, on account of my mammy passed on before she could give me one” and he’d tell you he’s real damn sorry to hear that and ask what he can do you for and you’d tell him that you can’t read nor even write neither but you’re mighty good with horses and can mend them fallen fence posts what you saw on your way in and won’t ask for nothing much more than a hot meal and a warm barn to sleep in and he’d keep his wife and daughters inside but send his boy who ain’t got married yet even though his mama tells him he needs a woman out with a lantern and some stew at night and the two of you’d get to talkin and he’d throw you his flask to take a swig from and watch you drinkin from it while he leant against the door frame and when he finally got called back on up to the house again he’d take a sip from it too real slow-like like it weren’t the whiskey what he were tryna savour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Donquixote Farms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm summer sun was beginning to set along the horizon, the sky is colored with brilliant shades of pink and orange as the scorching heat has dwindled into a mild humidity.  He walks along a long, dirt road, trees lining one side and a large farming field the other. his mustard yellow sandals dusted into a peanut brown from his journey.  The thick, humid air produces a layer of glimmering sweat across his face.  A bead of sweat drips along the side of his face and crosses the bold scar under his left eye.  His messy, raven black hair pokes out from under his yellow straw hat, fashioned with a red ribbon above the brim.  A red, open vest lays lazily over his torso and his blue shorts, trimmed with a white fur near his knees stick to his body from the heat.  His wide, obsidian eyes carry the weight of his exhaustion as he contemplates where he'll rest his head as night fall draws near </p><p>As he continues down the old country road, the sight of a modest farm house appears in the distance.  He can only assume it's owner is the farmer who takes care of the fields he's been walking alongside of for some time now.  An idea pops into his head like a light bulb suddenly lit. </p><p>He walks up to the dirt trail leading to the rustic home, a plain, paint stripped sign stating "Donquixote Farm" leans over then the fallen white fence that's lining the yard in the front of the house. A tall, older, blonde gentlemen, dressed in a pale pink button up shirt, is shoveling hay near a team of horses just to the right of the path he's descending upon. </p><p>The farmer notices the young boy walking up towards him and leans against his spaded fork, putting one hand above his eyes to shade the sun casting down behind him.  "What's your name, boy?" </p><p>Our young boy removes the straw hat from the top of his head and holds it close to his chest to better let the farmer see his face.  "Why I ain't got none, sir, in account of my mammy passed before she could give me one." </p><p>The stoic, yet kind man looks at him with sympathetic eyes, as a father himself, he has a soft spot in his heart for the boys struggles.  "I'm real damn sorry to hear that.  What can I do for you?" </p><p>"I can't read nor even write neither, but I'm mighty good with horses and can mend that fallen fence post what I saw on my way in.  And won't ask for nothing much more than a hot meal and a warm barn to sleep in." </p><p>Mr. Donquixote ponders his proposition for a moment, before passing the Straw Hat boy a nod and walks him towards the horses barn where he can rest. </p><p>As the dark of the night drowns out the summer sky, the young finishes the job of shoveling hay for the farmer, who keeps his wife and daughters inside, but sent out his boy.  A tall, dark man decorated in tattoos tends to the hens alongside him until all light in the sky has evaporated.  He's introduced himself as Law, and mentions how he ain't got married yet even though his mama tells him he needs a woman out with a lantern and some stew at night. </p><p>The young nomad begins to settle into the barn for the night, mighty grateful to have a warm place to stay.  The two of them get to talkin, and Law pulls out a flask from his dark blue jeans and throws it at the young boy.  The Straw Hat looks at him with wide, sparkling eyes before taking a swig, noticing how the farmers son watches him drinking from it while he leans against the barns door frame.  Suddenly, they hear a voice calling from the house calling Law to come on back in for the night.  He bids the young boy a good night, letting his eyes graze his small, slim body one more time before heading on back. </p><p>As Law walks on back to the house again, he takes a sip from the flask real slow-like, like it weren’t the whiskey what he were tryna savour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a big fan of copypastas, and obviously the subtle gay farmers son lusting after the mysterious nomad is definitely going to earn its rightful place as my favorite copypasta.  My sister sent it to me and told me to write it as a Lawlu fanfic, and you know I had to deliver.  I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>